


I'll Follow You Into The Dark

by NoodleCupKirigiri



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fluff, Many AUs, Post Game AU, Pregnancy, Smut, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 07:49:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2684972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoodleCupKirigiri/pseuds/NoodleCupKirigiri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of Naegiri (Naegi x Kirigiri) oneshots ranging from fluff to smut and other themes. </p><p>Chapter5 - Laughter Lines</p><p>Even when everything seems perfect, the past can come back as a sudden reminder of what was lost. <br/>Luckily she has Makoto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step

**Author's Note:**

> I have always wanted to do a series on Naegiri.
> 
> All songs used are based on my Naegiri playlist

They had become distant. Both of them knew it. 

They lived together , worked together , slept together and ate together. 

But they were so distant.

Naegi knew that Kirigiri was emotionally distant, yet they were previously a lot closer. They used to go out to places , snuggle under a blanket and watch movies , bake together and go for walks. They used to be intimate. Kissing , cuddling , love making and hiding the small love bites that peppered their necks and shoulders. It all just stopped. 

She would avoid him. As soon as they had finished work at the Future Foundation she would lock herself away in her own office and only come out when she was ready to sleep. Naegi would already be asleep by then. 

The next night he stayed up. 

The light in the bedroom was off but he could easily make out the lilac haired woman’s figure. She climbed into the bed and lay on her side , facing away from him , unaware that the man next to her was awake. He scooted closer to her and placed his arm around her stomach. 

“Kyouko?”

She froze upon the contact , hesitantly whispering a “Yes?” 

“Talk to me. Please”

He felt her body tense up for a few seconds, but she remained silent. 

“Kyouko , we haven’t been communicating lately. Not like we used to anyway. I miss holding you at night , holding your hand through the park , talking to you about the future. What’s wrong?”

Silence. 

Was she ignoring him? 

A million questions raced through his mind, until he heard a quiet sniffle. 

She was crying.

“I’m scared” she whispered quietly , turning to him. 

“What of?” he whispered back , letting his fingers gently capture the tears that had fallen down her cheeks. 

“Makoto”. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “You are such an amazing person. You never give up , even when all hope seems lost. You give and expect nothing in return. Your smile lights up the room. You are the hope this world needs. You are my hope. And I’m just an emotionless woman. I’m nothing special. You have so much to offer , and I have nothing. I’m scared that I’m holding you back , keeping you from your destiny. I want you to go forward, but I’m scared of losing you. You mean so much to me.”

Her voice cut off at that point as she started to sob again.  
Naegi sighed softly and pulled her to his chest , gently stroking her now slightly messy long hair. 

“Kyouko , you are my destiny” he whispered to her. “I’ve never met anyone as intelligent, beautiful and amazing as you. I’ve always admired you. Even though you think you have nothing to offer to this world. You do.” 

She lifted her head to look at him with a tear stained face. She was too busy listening to the brunette man to care about her tears. 

“You won’t lose me. I won’t let that happen. I love you far too much to see you gone. Even when this world has run out of hope, even when I have run out of hope, I’ll still love you no matter what.”

She blinked and for the first time in God knows how long , she smiled. 

That was all he needed. 

He gently placed his hand on her cheek and leaned down , locking their lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. 

It felt like their first kiss , many years ago.

As they parted they both couldn't help but smile at each other , a faint blush dusting both of their cheeks. 

It was then that he decided that the only tears that would kiss her cheeks would be happy tears. 

She was far too beautiful for despair.


	2. Some Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Nights   
> (First Kiss)
> 
> He needed an extra push , and it came from an unlikely source.

First Kiss

"Ok Togami , truth or dare?"

The heir huffed in annoyance and crossed his arms. 

"Fine. Truth"

The redhead smirked as he thought. Naegi watched Leon with curiosity. The baseball star had been dishing out truth and dares for a while now and they had been interesting to say the least. 

"Out of all the girls here , who would you sleep with?"

Now that certainly was interesting. 

All the girls in the room blinked at the question , except Fukawa who let out a noise of happiness. Togami rolled his eyes and pushed his glasses up , obviously annoyed at the question. 

"Honestly?" he huffed. 

Naegi looked around at the girls. Who would he pick. Togami disliked everyone of them. Maizono was far to talkative for his liking , as was Asahina. Sakura was out of the question and he would be dead before he would sleep with Fukawa. Celestia and Mukuro didn't sit well with and Junko was just too peppy. And surely he wouldn't pick- 

"Kirigiri" 

Naegi snapped his head to look at the heir in shock. Kirigiri blinked before looking at him too. A look of surprised etched upon her pale features. In fact , the whole room was quiet. All except Fukawa who let out an angered "What!"

Togami let out a quick , unamused laugh. 

"Oh please. It would obviously be her. She is the only female here with a slither of intelligence that matches mine. She isn't loud , annoying , obsessive or stupid." He said , not caring if he offended anyone. "And I have to admit that she is rather beautiful". 

Kirigiri? Why did he have to pick her?. Naegi could feel himself heating up with envy as he thought about the two together. He clenched his fist silently.

"I must say I am flattered, I didn't expect that from you Togami." Kirigiri said , looking at the heir with an amused smile. He smirked back at her. "I can be a surprising guy , Kirigiri" 

Where they flirting?!

Naegi had never felt so angry in all of his life. It was no secret that he liked Kirigiri. Everyone could see it. Leon kept pushing him to ask her out but he was just to nervous. Kirigiri was no ordinary woman. She was smart , beautiful , determined and mysterious. He had admired her for so long. 

"Wait! Did you just call Maizono stupid!?" Leon's voice cut Naegi off of his thoughts , the baseballer standing up and glaring at Togami. 

Here we go. 

Taking his chance to slip out unnoticed , Naegi left the room and walked out to the hallway , quickly pounding the wall with his fist. He couldn't help it. Togami speaking about Kirigiri like that...It made him so angry. He let out a grunt of frustration as he rested his head against the wall , sighing.

"Naegi? What's wrong?"

He jumped at her voice. It had to be her of all people. This was not the right time. He sighed and slumped his shoulders. 

"It's nothing."

"It doesn't look like nothing"

Persistent. That was another thing she was. She walked closer to him , only a few inches apart. 

"What's wrong?" she asked again , softer this time. 

His mind was racing. One part was telling him to run from her and another part was telling him to spill it out. He sighed and looked to her. 

"Kirigiri....I like you ok?. I like you alot. You have been on my mind for so long. I can't help it. You are just so amazing to me. I can't help but admire you." He rubbed his arm shyly. " What Togami said about you made me jealous. Especially when you two flirted with each other. What he said is what I have wanted to say for so long. I've just been to shy to."

A small smile spread on the detective's face as she shook her head. Naegi looked to her with confusion. 

"We weren't flirting Naegi. Besides , I wouldn't sleep with him. I have no interest in him just like he has no interest in me. He picked me because he had to pick someone."

That made him feel a little better. 

They stood there in silence. The only sound that could be heard what the faint arguing from the room close by. 

 

He took the chance.   
Naegi placed his hands on the lilac haired girl's cheek softly , a faint blush dusting his cheeks. Her skin was so soft and flawless. Kirigiri was surprised by his bold move , but did not move away. A dusting of pink settling on her cheek as well. 

Their eyes met. As did their lips. 

Naegi was the one to lean in , confidence bursting through his body. He was kissing her. His first kiss , with the girl of his dreams. 

Kirigiri was not used to being so close to someone , yet here she was being kissed by the hopeful boy. She had never been kissed before, but she felt herself melting. Her hands rested on his shoulders gently. 

They wished time would stop. 

However , Leon existed. 

"WELL FUCKING FINALLY!"

Surprised at the sudden outburst the pair broke away, turning to the door with blushes lighting up their cheeks. Everyone was stood either in the door way or in the hall , staring at the two. 

"Jesus Naegi , it took you THIS long!" Hagakure wailed , walking over and patting his back. "I'm proud of you man!" 

Kirigiri felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to find Maizono and Asahina smiling at her. "You two are so cute together! That was the cutest kiss ever!" Asahina cheered. 

She flushed and looked at Naegi , smiling at him.

He couldn't help but smile back.


	3. Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 - Fever   
> (Sickness)
> 
> A vision of a lilac angel was all he needed to get better.

Sickness  
A damp rag brought a fleeting relief to the hopeful boy's burning body. A gentle sigh escaped his lips as he looked at the angel in front of him. 

"Please don't strain yourself too much Naegi" she said , brushing a few sweat drenched strands of hair out of the sick boy's face. "This temperature will only get worse and I want you to be well as soon as possible." 

He couldn't help but smile up t her. She was always so caring to others , even if she didn't show it often. 

"I'll go and get you some water." She said softly , making her way out of the room. 

Naegi watched her go before sitting up slightly. Kirigiri was a mystery , a beautiful mystery. She was stoic yet caring , serious but with a hint of playfulness , but most important of all , she was herself. He couldn't describe her without feeling like he had missed out so much. She was a mystery he wanted to solve. 

A hand waving in front of his face brought him back to reality. He blinked and smiled at her goofily. 

"In your own world Naegi?" she asked as she handed him a glass of water , an amused smile spreading on her face. 

He took a small sip.

"I was thinking about you , and how lucky I am" he whispered to her. 

A light dusting of pink hit her cheeks and she shook her head , kissing him quickly. She couldn't hide the smile that graced her face. 

Kirigiri was definitely a mystery. 

His mystery.


	4. Unstoppable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 - Unstoppable  
> Drunk Kisses
> 
> A party at the Future Foundation , a few bottles of alcohol and a closed door leaves Naegi and Kirigiri to their desires.  
> Or so they thought

An unbuttoned white shirt , a loose tie , a hiked up skirt and a pair of curiously wandering hands graced Kirigiri's body. With every touch that he gave her , her body burned.

 

Kirigiri looked up from her position on the bed at Naegi who was currently flushed pink and curious, his hands trying to map out every inch of her body. On the floor next to them lay empty bottles of various alcohols.

 

The Future Foundation had decided to throw a small party and as expected , alcohol was present. 

 

Fukawa was a light weight and had retired to bed early whilst Asahina was dancing in a drunken trance. Hagakure was passed out on the couch and Togami was no where to be seen.

 

But that didn't matter right now. What did matter was that they were both alone.

 

They hardly ever got time alone. They had separate rooms and were too tired most nights after work to do anything. They had yet to make their relationship public. It was between them , not the world. Togami knew , he had caught them holding hands one night. Asahina would have caught on by now but Hagakure and Fukawa had no idea. 

 

A small moan escaped the detectives lips as Naegi's hand traveled down her body , playing with the waist band of her skirt. His other other hand rested on the cup of her bra.  
They had only ever kissed before. This was a big step for them. 

 

Naegi brought his head down and kissed her deeply. She kissed him back and shivered in surprise as their lips parted and their tongues took over. The new found confidence spurred Naegi to go further. He broke the kiss and instead started to kiss her neck , before gently sucking on a patch of skin. An excited gasp escaped Kirigiri as she gripped his shoulders , not used to the attention. 

 

He smirked upon hearing the noise from the usually quiet detective. He trailed his kissed down her neck and over her collar bones , leaving tiny marks as she gently whispered his name. 

 

They failed to hear the footsteps nearing the room , or the door opening. 

 

"I thought I would find you here Naegi-" 

 

Togami stopped upon witnessing the scene before him. 

 

The both of them had frozen , faces flushed red. Kirigiri was half naked , her bra and under wear on show as well as her new love bites.  
"I didn't expect to see you here" he said , looking at Kirigiri. She covered her chest in embarrassment. "We have work tomorrow Naegi. Get ready to go to sleep. I'll take Kirigiri back to her room" 

 

Naegi knew better then to question him. 

 

Kirigiri stood up rather shakily and fixed her skirt , not daring to look at either man as she buttoned her shirt up. After a few minutes Togami and Kirigiri left.  
All the way to her room , Kirigiri looked down. 

 

"Not a word about this to anyone" She warned the heir . "Sure , sure" he said , waving his hand dismissively. "But you may want to cover those marks" She flushed and rubbed her neck. 

 

Next time they wouldn't get caught.


	5. Laughter Lines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when everything seems perfect, the past can come back as a sudden reminder of what was lost.   
> Luckily she has Makoto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song for this chapter - Laughter Lines by Bastille 
> 
> This is set in the future, roughly 3/4 years ahead.   
> Post Hope's Peak , but where the world wasn't a dump.

4:27AM 

The red glare of the digital clock was the only source of light in the darkened room. Violet eyes watched the device for a few seconds before closing. A gentle sigh escaped Kyouko’s lips as she removed herself from the comfort of the bed, her silk nightdress falling to rest the hem at her thighs.

Carefully she edged around the contents of the room until she reached her desired destination. A soft flick of the wrist allowed for a calming breeze to dance around around the room, holding her captive for a moment as her flushed skin was kissed with a soothing relief. 

She padded onto the balcony, careful to close the doors behind her. The gentle night breeze made the silk that hugged her ripple as her smooth tresses of lavender hair swayed. She took a deep breath, resting her scarred hands on the railings as she watched the stillness of the environment around her. Occasionally the headlights of a car flirted with the trees, offering a light in the darkness. 

She loved the area. It was peaceful yet lively, a bustling city but with hidden treasures. She liked to think their home was one, hidden away from the mainstream but a delight when found. She found it quite amusing that they were well off with money but chose a smaller home. It felt more comfortable and welcoming to her. She would rather a small, quaint home then a large and flashy home with empty rooms that where screaming to be filled. 

A small smile graced her face as a certain heir came to mind. He had a house like that.

Besides, they had two spare rooms themselves. But soon they would be decorated. 

The detective placed a scarred hand on the small swell of her stomach. Soon those rooms would belong to another person. The thought made her smile. A home with a family. A mother, father and a child.

A defeated sigh escaped her pale lips as she thought of her own parents. She had never experienced a real family unit. She wondered how her father would react to the news. She imagined him beaming with pride, going on and on about how proud he was, excessively buying items for the baby and insisting that the child have his name if it were to be a boy. 

She gripped the railings, eyes squeezing closed as tears threatened to escape. She wouldn’t cry. She promised herself she wouldn’t. 

“Kyouko?”

The gentle voice reached her ears and made her gasp gently. She didn’t mean to wake him up. 

“Kyouko?” he repeated, walking up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist, gently resting his hands on her stomach. “Couldn’t sleep?”  
She nodded in return and looked out at the scenery. A gentle yet loving kiss was placed on her head. He always knew how to calm her down. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you up” she whispered, voice trembling as she tried to hide her inner turmoil. But he knew. He always knew. He gently turned her around to face him. 

He had grown up so much since leaving the school. He was taller then her now and was no longer the bashful young boy any more. His body was a lot more leaner with defined muscles. They didn’t stand out much, but she liked them as they were. She placed her hand on his bare chest, over his heart, the feeling of the familiar beats providing comfort for her.

“What’s wrong Kyouko?” he asked, voice laced with concern. She took a shuddering breath before answering. “I was just thinking about the past” she admitted quietly. He sighed softly and kissed her forehead. 

“I know it’s hard to forget. We have lost so much. If effects us in the worst ways” He smiled genuinely before gently setting his hand back on the swell of her stomach. “But now we have to look forward to the future. Our future. We may have lost family, but now we are creating our own. We are going to be a family Kyouko.”

He said the last line like he couldn’t believe it. She understood why. She never pictured herself as a mother, settling down and starting a family or even falling in love with someone. The moment she found out she was pregnant she promised to give the child a proper childhood and family. Something she never had. 

“I can’t wait” she admitted with a smile. Seeing her smile made Makoto’s heart flutter. He loved seeing her face graced with a smile. She was far too beautiful to be upset. 

“Neither can I” he said, smile matching his love in front of him. 

“Now come on, let’s go back to sleep. We can start decorating the baby’s bedroom tomorrow”


End file.
